darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonkin lamp
For the lamp awarded by Mr Mordaut, see Dragonkin lamp (Mr. Mordaut). A Dragonkin lamp is the final reward from the Ancient Effigies Distraction and Diversion. Its name references the Dragonkin, though their connection to this artefact is currently unknown. It is an easy way for players who only use combat to level non-combat skills. It is received after investigating a gorged ancient effigy and receiving experience from it. This will require a level of at least 97 in one of the two skills that the effigy craves knowledge in, or using an assist from a player who already has the required levels if you do not. The fastest way to get assistance is by posting in the dedicated thread on the official Runescape forums and asking for it. Like most xp lamps, the dragonkin lamp may not be banked. It is recommended to spend the exp from the lamp on expensive or slow skills, such as Prayer, Construction or Herblore. Spending the lamp on these skills can potentially save you millions of coins, as Prayer and Herblore can cost up to millions of coins and hours of training. Some examples: #If a player uses the lamp on prayer at level 75, it will save them roughly *73/1000 round 0)*1000}}}} coins, assuming the player buys 73 dragon bones for coins and use them in the Ectofuntus. #If the player had 81 Herblore, the lamp would save + - )*147/1000 round 0)*1000}}}} coins assuming the player was making 147 Saradomin brews and losing + - }}}} coins per potion by buying toadflax potions (unf) and crushed nests. #If the player had 90 Construction, the lamp would save *258/1000 round 0)*1000}}}} coins assuming the player used only 258 mahogany planks bought for the GE price of each. The dragonkin lamp can be used to gain experience in any skill. The amount of experience gained depends on the player's level in that skill (see calculator and chart below). After using a Dragonkin Lamp the player receives the message: "As you focus on your chosen memories, you feel a burning malevolence in the back of your mind. You have gained new insight into skill... but at what cost?". The significance of this message is unknown and could hint at a sinister aspect of the lamp's powers. Note: Should you die with a Dragonkin lamp in your inventory, it WILL appear at your gravestone. An approximate for the experience gained is calculated by taking the level cubed and dividing that by 20.2 (Level^3/20.2). The exact experience gained is shown in the following table based on the following equation, where the floor function, \lfloor x \rfloor , means to round down to the nearest integer: \text{experience} = \left \lfloor \frac{\text{level}^3 - 2 \times \text{level}^2 + 100 \times \text{level}}{20}\right \rfloor For the number of dragonkin lamps needed to get from one level to another level, see the Dragonkin lamp calculator. template = Template:Dragonkin lamp calc form = dlf result = dlr param = 1|Level||int|1-120 Trivia *It takes 21 dragonkin lamps to level from 1 to 2, while it only takes 27 to level from 98 to 99. However, 118 lamps are required to level Dungeoneering from 119 to 120. nl:Dragonkin lamp Category:Dragonkin